


Phone Acting

by mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, What I Am I Doing With My Life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber/pseuds/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU gifset (http://mountainashes.tumblr.com/post/54236396191) Derek works at a sex hotline part time.<br/>Stiles calls up.<br/>And things happen.</p><p>(I researched so hard about everything in this fic god damn you people better like it! And I may continue this if I can be bothered. So wooh!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Acting

Derek shifts in his seat. His back twinges as he moves, stiff from being slouched at a desk for so long. His fingers tap aimlessly at the desk and fidget with the various objects they can find. The clock on the wall seems to be ticking away into eternity. An aching pace carries the hands; tonight doesn’t want to end.

The red bulb flashes obnoxiously on the caller pad until he stabs the button. He supresses an eye roll, already forming stereotypical ideas about his next caller. Then he leans back, waiting for his cue to speak.

Silence.

“Hello?”

Still no response.

The eye roll escapes him, and he tries not to sigh. His eyes dart to his notepad, filled with various tally-charts with varied number of tallies inside, and his fingers slowly walk over to one of the pens. As Derek’s fingers curl around the barrel, there is a shaky intake of breath.

“Hello?”

There’s a nervous laugh, “Sorry…this is my first time doing something like this.”

He sits up, fingers forgetting the pen, and the corners of his lips curl up empathetically. The voice is surprisingly young. Male, but with an innocent quality to it; something he’s never heard before.  

“That’s alright; take your time.”

“Thanks,” The guy sighs, “God I feel so awkward.”

“Don’t be; just relax. What’s your name?”

“Stiles.”

“That’s…interesting.”

More soft laughter, “I guess you could say I’m an interesting guy.”

“Well I guess I’ll know once we start,” he smiles already anticipating the cringe worthy conversation that would ensue.

“I’m Tyler, though I’m sure you were told that already.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to…meet you. I guess.”

Derek nods slowly, “So do you want to do anything particular?”

“I…I don’t really know what to ask for. I mean, I kind just want to…you know…”

Derek grins, “Get off?”

“Yeah…”

He leans forward in his chair, feet firmly on the ground. Thoughts of how to handle the situation flit around inside his head, quickly settling on the most fitting option.

“How about I tell you what to do?”

There’s a pause, and a muffled exclamation.

“What? Like how to…touch myself and things like that?”

He shakes his head with a pitiful smile.

“Exactly, all you need to do is just relax and follow what I say.”

It sounds like the kid swallowed.

“Yeah, okay,” There’s the clear rustling of clothes, a zipper being opened.

Derek glances about the walls, focusing in on the small detailing. His feet push his chair around, spinning himself slowly.

“Comfortable?”

“Now I am.”

“Alright, do you have any lube nearby?”

The kid hesitates at first, “Yeah…”

“Good. Now how hard are you?”

“Uh…kind of…”

Keeping the laughter in this throat is harder than usual.

“Well you need to get hard.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Derek feels instantly dirtier at hearing those words.

“I want you to think of the hottest person you’ve ever seen,” he pauses to draw a stroke on a tally-chart, “Like when you think of them you have to run into the bathroom because it’s so bad what they do to you. And then, I want roll your palm gently on your crotch, dig in the heel if it feels good, and just get erect.”

Slowly the boy’s breathing gets a little louder and rougher, just enough to make Derek smirk. He rolls a pen across the desk while listening to Stiles breathe deeply, finding himself lulled by the rhythm.

“Okay…I’m ready now.”

“You still sound nervous,” he softens his voice, “If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we’ll stop.”

“I’m fine,” a breathy chuckle, “I did make this call out of my own free will. And I’m enjoying this so far.”

 Biting back his remark takes too much restraint. 

“Alright then, now get some lube on your hands and with one hand run your fingers up the shaft lightly. Tease yourself, there’s no rush. With your other hand rub your inner thighs; just below your dick is the best place. Do that to both your legs.”

Faintly Derek can hear the wet sounds as Stiles’s hands work away. His breath hitches loudly as he tries to even out his breathing, followed by a few deep calming breaths.  

Then there’s the moan, which is quickly swallowed. That impossibly lewd sound coupled with Stile’s teenage naivety makes Derek shiver. He runs a hand through his hair and bites the inside of his mouth.

“Hey don’t worry about your voice. Just let it out; there’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

“Yeah…that’s what you think…”

The kid’s voice is breathy and strained.

“Ah come on, you don’t sound that bad.”

“Really…?”

“Yeah, you sound nice. Attractive in an, “I’m hopelessly clueless” kind of way.”

“Well thanks. I do my best… to sound above par.”

“You’re welcome,” He pauses, “Here’s something for you to try out: hold the base of your dick tightly, it will keep you up for longer. Then start stroking yourself, really go for it. Make sure you rub the head with your palm and don’t worry about me listening. Just focus on yourself.”

Stiles grunts, his breathing becomes more rapid and haggard. Hard moans and squeaks escape from the boy. Everything is emphasized by the sound of skin on skin.

Derek doesn’t stop speaking to him either. Continuously leading him along, throwing in the occasional dirty word, giving encouragement, and all the while a sly smile stuck to his face.

Hearing Stiles is raw and wild and loud; Derek finds himself hanging on every sound. Sitting becomes uncomfortable quickly. He shifts, trying not to focus on the slick sounds in his ear.

His crotch is tightening deliciously. His hands find their way to his lap where they slowly rub on the tops of his thighs. It’s like the kid’s voice was adrenaline. He could feel the tingling in his lower stomach, the aching pain, and it is fuelled by the shameless noises spilling from that innocent mouth.

When he hears his alias catch in the teenager’s throat Derek feels his own breathing stutter; he feels unclean and that is all the more desirable. His crotch is burning.

Quickly his hips are moving in a complementary rhythm to his hand which pressed into his groin. His breathing grows heavier as he moves faster.

His erection aches painfully in the constraints of his trousers. With one hand he unbuttons his fly. Ease spreads across his groin, and he runs his fingers lightly over the bulge.

Derek slips his hand into pants. His eyes flick up and check for watchful eyes. In the safety of his cubical he pulls his trousers down to his hips, along with his underwear.

In his ears Stiles’s voice is running wild. His crotch throbs along with each moan and he can’t stop his hand from moving softly up his shaft.

As he talks to Stiles, the breathiness in his voice increases. He tries to hide it but it’s in vain.

“Are you…?” Stile’s questions.

“Yeah,” He inhales hard, “You don’t mind?”

 “Can’t stop you…can I?”

A smile cracks across his face and he glances down at his lap.

“No,” He grunts, “Can you keep making those sounds?”

“Shouldn’t I be…asking you that?”

Derek smirks, and gasps when his fingers brush across the tip.

“Well it’s your fault I’m like this.”

There’s a pause, “My fault?”

“Just from the sound of you, I’m hard and shuddering and just lingering on every beat you make.”

Stiles moans, the sound of his hands moving is loud in Derek’s ear. His fingers don’t stop either, and his breathing becomes a mess.

The kid’s moans slip together, closer and closer. With each sound Derek feels himself tighten the pressure build from the bottom of his crotch. He’s aching to come now.

“Are…you going to…come?”

“I…I’m not sure,” Stiles's breath is a succession of shuddering gasps, “I feel so close…”

Derek smirks and says in a low voice, “Make sure you scream when you do.”

The kid's breath catches hard and he lets out a deep, loud moan. Derek’s body shudders with the full intensity, his hand moving automatically, while mind focuses wholly on that beautiful, dirty sound. 

Then he comes, he bites down on his lip to quieten the groan that forces its way out of his body. He strokes himself through, calming himself down. Both of them pant heavily, trying to build their strength back. Derek feels drained of all energy, but deeply satisfied. He pulls up his trousers and buttons his fly, then grins at the wall of his cubical.

“So how do you feel, about getting off this way?”

“I have no freaking words.”

He smiles, “Well I’m glad I could make your first experience memorable.”

“Yeah it was great. And if I ever do this again I’ll know who to ask for.”

Derek laughs.

“How old are you, if you mind me asking?”

“Ah well… I’m…sixteen.”

He stops, “What? Really?”

“Bet you didn’t see that coming? And I think this call has racked me up a nice phone bill so I’m gonna go.”

He hesitates, “Alright, have a good night.”

“You as well.”

Derek sits up right. The dial tone rings in his ears but he can’t focus on it; after that piece of information he can’t think at all.

Finally he glances over at the wall, the clock telling him he can leave. Quickly he grabs the box of tissues in the corner and wipes up his mess. As he leaves he plays the sound of Stile’s voice over inside his head, and quite contently decides what he did tonight is fine.


End file.
